


Snowcones

by lizziepro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol have very different opinions on what makes a good snowcone, but they still love each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowcones

_"Park Chanyeol, don't you understand how snowcones work?_ " Baekhyun always faced this problem when he and his boyfriend Chanyeol would get snowcones together. You'd think Chanyeol would know that choosing a snowcone flavor is a very subtle, exquisite art, emphasis on the singular _"flavor"_.

Chanyeol practically ran up to the side window, Baekhyun's hand in his and thereby dragging his much shorter boyfriend with him in turn. He turned and kissed Baekhyun's forehead with a smile.

 _"Snowcones are the best because you can mix all the flavors and it'll still taste super sweet and awesome. Like when you mix all the sodas together and all of the M &Ms in a giant bowl, and who knows what you'll pick! Mixing things is the best. Oh man. And then when you mix soaps and..."_ Hands flying everywhere around his head now as he rambled about mixing foods and other various household items together, Baekhyun just smiled.

It was warm out that night, not too typical for the end of September, so the pair decided to take advantage and stroll around the neighborhood, where their favorite snowcone shop was about to close for the fall. Why not take advantage? Especially since they wouldn't have any glorious frozen flavored goodness until around late April when it warmed up, and shisus knows snowcones were a big deal for the two, having met first at the snowcone shop and partaking in subsequent dates thereafter.

By the time Chanyeol had shut up about how one day science would thank him if they let him into a lab again to mix a few dangerous chemicals that he was sure would cause the reaction of a planet explosion, but in a petri dish, and how it would change the world of diet sodas, their snowcones were being handed to them from their friend Tao, who had worked their for as long as the two could remember. His parents owned the place so he helped out a fair amount.

 _"Here you guys go. Red raspberry for you, Baekhyun."_ Tao slid the foam cup right to him, Baekhyun licking his lips like he'd never seen anything so delicious in his life. If he could be a single flavor in the snowcone universe, it'd be red raspberry. Because it was perfect. Just like him.

Vanity is real, but justifiable.

 _"And mine?!"_ Chanyeol practically reached around the window into the shop to try to get his from Tao, but not before Tao could slap his hand out of the way with a glare and finger pointed right at his face.

_"What did I tell you? If you do that again, then your red raspberry/blue raspberry/green apple/grape/orange/cola snow cone is going in the trash, young man."_

_"I'm your hyung."_

_"I'm the prince of this snowcone shop. I win."_ Tao handed the snowcone to Chanyeol with that kitten smirk he was known for before waving the two off.

 _"Don't litter!"_ He called out, and the two waved behind their heads, signaling their promise to keep the earth green at least for one more night.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued their walk, one hand occupying the task of holding their snowcones, the free ones held between them. It was warm, and beautiful, and the sky was painted all of its marvelous colors as the sun set, and Baekhyun had his two favorite things with him: his boyfriend, and a red raspberry snowcone. A smile crept across his face just before Chanyeol leant down to kiss him.

_"Yum. Tastes like raspberry."_

Yep.

It doesn't get better than this.


End file.
